102915-Last Man on Earth
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling angryGardener AG at 02:01 -- CC: Hey Mike AG: Hey Nyarla CC: How are you doing? CC: Still alive and all? AG: REALLY SHITTY AG: I AM THE ONLY HUMAN IN MY TEAM STILL ON EARTH, I think AG: I AM CURRENTLY SCARED SHITLESS AG: But enough about me AG: How are you? CC: Breath, man, breath AG: I am breathing CC: Okay CC: Take deep breathes and try to calm donw AG: OKay AG: Now CC: We're gonna get you in here CC: No meteors for yo AG: Good AG: But from what Kyle's telling me it's really trippy CC: Yeah, he's Prince of Light in some kind of sunshine place CC: Meanwhile in the land of Hatred and loud fucking gears AG: What the fuck is a prince of light? CC: Got no idea, bro CC: I'm a Mage of Time AG: And that is? CC: Supposed to work "magic" CC: And actively manipulate time CC: Like, freeze, time, slow motion, etc CC: And sure enough, I have CC: Don't wanna talk about the circumstances behind how I figured it out AG: You work with magic? AG: TOLD YOU MAGIC WAS REAL, BITCH AG: Oh also CC: Y'know, I actually meant to comb back and apologize about that AG: It's okay, but what'dya think of the movies I sent you? CC: Haven't had time CC: Been really fucking hectic AG: Oh, right AG: with the game and all AG: Y'know I'm a really shitty leader AG: I'm not even in the game yet AG: I'm letting one of my team mates cry in a corner CC: Oh CC: Shit AG: What? CC: Eh, doesn't mean it can't get better CC: Most of your team is up and in here at least AG: yeah, I guess you're right AG: But that doesn't make me feel any better AG: In fact it kinda makes me feel worse for not being there to make things better AG: Oh and another thing AG: If I can remember correctly AG: Actually nevermind CC: Nah, go ahead and say CC: And we'll get you in here as soon as possible CC: Be ready for that CC: Also ready because the danger is honestly a bit more than I thought it would be AG: OKay, I'm ready, now about the thing I was going to say AG: Is it true you said I should be leader of the human team? AG: Did you? CC: I didn't say that explicitly CC: I mean, I mite have CC: Probably did CC: But things ahve been hectic and fast moving AG: What exactly did you say? CC: I'm not sure, I did tell Lorrea that you were the most informed CC: And the best connect to the other humans CC: I'm not the one to delegate leadership CC: I do think of you as a pseudo leader of your species AG: Okay, well, either way I'm still the very shitty leader of the humans CC: But the leader, nonetheless AG: yeah CC: I mean, we're actually getting into leadership matters now that mos tof us are entering CC: To avoid confusion and arguements CC: My "girlfriend" has put forth her name CC: And I have to vote for her, sorry CC: She is the empress of my species though CC: New empress, not the old bitch AG: What's her name? CC: Aaisha AG: Hey, she contacted Kyle AG: That is all I know about her CC: I think, maybe CC: She wasp pretty active with you humans if I recall AG: She never talked to me CC: You'd asked if I knew her once though CC: I guess from others AG: Any other shit that I should be aware of? CC: Well, you've probably got to find out eventually CC: Jack is even more dangerous than I thought AG: Holy shit everything in my house is exploding CC: Ah shit CC: Hang in there CC: I'll let you know when you get here AG: yeah, I need to go and take care of this shit, later Nyarla -- angryGardener AG gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 02:41 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Kyle